sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Cedric Isaacson
Name: Cedric Isaacson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Electronic dance music, Programming, First-person shooters, Archery, Stagecraft Appearance: '''Cedric is 5'9" tall and weighs 175 pounds with a presence that does not make him stand out of the crowd with his average build. Cedric has an oblong face. Dandruff is sometimes seen in his chestnut brown hair. His straight hair is cut to a wings haircut that goes down to his brown eyebrows. His round eyes are dark blue and he has full lips. His regular shaving prevents him to grow a beard, leaving a stubble at most. His posture is often crooked when sitting. In his free time he is often seen wearing plain shirts - his favourite one being a black one depicting a skull - and blue torn jeans, sometimes even with his green sunglasses and purple sneakers to stand out. On the day of abduction he wore the school uniform without the blazer with his pants being straightend by a black belt. '''Biography: Cedric was born as a sole child to Hugh, a stage technician, and Virginia, a stage actress. In his childhood Cedric had to spend time at the theatre as the child of two theatre employees. They were middle-class and could earn enough money for the three of them. Cedric was occasionally brought to work as a child, when the parents of Virginia had no time to take care of him. Around the age of seven Cedric often came to work with his parents when they allowed him to. He was an extroverted child and liked interacting and talking with the people working at the theatre, who also kept him entertained and perceived him as an adorable boy. He often could watch rehearses in the cabin with his father and he also enjoyed the fact he could always watch the real perfomances for free. The performances impressed Cedric as well as the work his father does. He felt closer to his father as he was always available for him while his mother could not be interrupted as often backstage. When he grew older he helped his parents out, learning more about stagecraft, who happily supported his interest. When Cedric was around 12 years old he got in touch with electronic dance music when listening to the radio or watching game plays on YouTube. In his free time he often listened to house, but also sometimes Dubstep, Hardcore or Hardstyle. He really enjoys whenever the beat drops and often associates it with epic moments he was on YouTube. When he grew older and went to parties when he was about 14 years old, he associated the EDM songs with experiences he had in parties. While his parents did not listen to EDM often, they did not mind the different music genres in their house. Cedric often brought earphones to school to listen to music during recess. Cedric's grades were not the best, having gotten Bs or Cs, most of the time. In subjects like Maths or English he often did not take part in the lessons or skived off, which resulted to Ds. His favourite subjects were the ones where he was good at, getting As for participating in the lessons. These were computer science and art classes. He enjoys art classes, because of the rather relaxed atmosphere in the classes. He also likes to draw or doodle in his free time, having drawn often in his childhood with his parents in the theatre, so he has no problem in creating and analysing art. He also is smart enough to understand programming and quickly was able to program in class, exceeding so far to be able to help his classmates by explaining them what they were doing wrong. At home, he preferred to avoid learning, but still did it, as he wanted to achieve good enough grades to avoid repeating a year. Thus he also programmed little games in his free time as programming interested him and it kept him trained for class. His parents reacted to the Ds with vigorous monologues and told him that he should improve. Despite there being no other consequences, Cedric valued the menaces, afraid of possible measures, as they have grounded him or had forbidden him to use his computer or cellphone in the past. They also were proud of his As in computer science as they themselves had no experience with the subject, which they viewed as complex. Cedric felt happy about that. During class, he either slacked around or talked to other classmates. He made some friends through that, but as the talking distracted the lessons, he did not only antagonise some teachers, but also some classmates. Although some classmates disliked him, he avoided confrontations or fights. He reacted to comments about him with harsher or snarkier comments. Often, he was offensive with his comments in forms of hostile jokes that sometimes were tasteless. That diminished a bit after realising that his behaviour was silly and did not make him popular with his friends. He was never attacked by his classmates for his remarks as it was clear to them that they were just cocky remarks. They did however think him of an idiot or a jerk for his impolite behaviour. Some friends of him encouraged him to continue being snarky, others however, pointed out to him that sometimes it's too much or that a comment was unnecessary. Cedric could improve with the help of his friends that reflected his comments that were too rude and Cedric deeply cares about not hurting anyone's feeling and to not come off as not too rude or hurting; wanting his comments to be just a jest. He is careful about what he says not crossing the line, though he kept his attitude. During high school, his friends invited him to play Team Fortress 2 through Skype. Cedric had fun to playing multiplayer shooters together with them and was rather skilled. Their group played other games together as well like CS:GO, Battlefield, ARMA or its mod DayZ. As Cedric never played the single player mode, he never cared about the USA centred plot and despite him disliking the Americans politically, he admits that they are good at creating games. He also got slightly interested in the multiple guns in the games that frequently appear in them so he knows the differences between the different types of guns and Cedric sees himself as an expert in war-themed games as he has practised in these game enough to be able to beat the majority of his friends in them. Hugh himself played Battlefield in his free time, so he did not mind Cedric playing it. Hugh and Cedric sometimes played the game together. But the parents reminded him that he would have to buy his games himself and that they would not lend him money for that. So Cedric began to earn money on his own by working as a paper boy on the weekends. The first time he talked with people on the internet and thought he could trust them he got scammed by a person that stole a couple of CS:GO skins from him. As a result Cedric is a highly mistrusting person towards strangers on the internet. Hence, he's barely interacting with other internet people, rarely commenting on YouTube videos or talking with strangers on Steam, keeping the circle of friends close to the ones he knows in real life. However, he's an avid viewer of some gameplays, walkthroughs, Let's Plays and Funny Moment compilations on YouTube. He also is active on certain gaming forums like The Tech Game to either help out people or to get help. There, he also likes to share his opinion on games, music or to dally away time. As the high school offered Cedric several extra curricular, he tried to pick one that was exciting. He tried to choose one that involved movement as he was aware that he should move more. After choosing the archery club, he visited the club with regularity. He learned how to handle a bow, which for him, was a fun experience. He liked to compare his skills with the other people in the club and liked to joke about his skills. He enjoyed the competitive side of his hobby and met people he later became friends with. Besides that his parents advised him to help out the drama club with stagecraft, which Cedric inclined. There he met Shahin, an actor the same age as him who appeared charismatic to Cedric. Due to their shared interest in electronic dance music and shooters, they often hung out. Shahin introduced him to single player first person shooters like Half-Life. He enjoyed the game due to the story, but still preferred multiplayer games, as he had more fun with his friends there. Thus Cedric invited Shahin to his Skype group. Cedric and Shahin shared their humour and often joked around. As friends Shahin and Cedric often went out together and partied with other people or played games together. Cedric was is only partying during weekends with his friends, engaging in drinking alcohol to have more fun. This lifestyle in combination with him barely doing any sports except archery, loving to eat chips and sitting at the computer most of the time leads to him not being very athletic. Luckily his metabolism in combination with him doing archery and actively participate in PE in school is good enough to keep him at a normal weight. Shahin and Cedric both attempted to create EDM themselves, in the first place Trap, just for fun. Cedric enjoyed time with Shahin more than with other people and Shahin became his best friend. Cedric planned to apply to ICL after finishing high school. His backup plan would be to work at the theatre where his parents worked. His parents welcomed him to work in their theatre whenever he needed, though they encouraged him to get a job in the branch of IT, supporting him to become a programmer, as they recognise Cedric's affinity to computers and they know that he would get a safe and secure job. Advantages: Cedric gets along well with people that are friendly to him and he can be perceived as charming through his humour. His eagerness and competitive spirit might help him in outliving his classmates. Disadvantages: Cedric is not a pleasant person to be around with, if annoyed. His unhealthy lifestyle could be a disadvantage in a fight as his stamina is not high. He might also have the delusion of knowing much about guns and fights, while not actually having any experience of it, because of his confidence in being an expert in FPS. Designated Number: Male Student #1 --- Designated Weapon: US-19 Bison (modified PP-19 Bizon) Conclusion: Stop me if you've heard this one before; boy gets gun, boy thinks gun is same as in his shooters, boy gets killed by someone who actually has a clue what they're doing. The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Yian Griffiths 'Collected Weapons: '''US-19 Bison (modified PP-19 Bizon) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Yian Griffiths 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Cedric, in chronological order. Sandbox: *EAT *SLEEP *RAVE Program V3: *Willyecho Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cedric Isaacson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!